


Happy Valentines Day

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius





	

He was here, up in front of her door for three hours.

He was staring at her bedroom window, waiting for her to let him come in. But she didn't want to, not after today.

The reason for that is because Draco Malfoy, the Draco Malfiy forgot her birthday and their anniversary of their two-years of dating.

"I know you know it wasn't my intention to forget, Granger. Open the door." He yelled out from the front door.

She sighed and went downstairs, opened the door and stared at her boyfriend. He had her favorite flowers in his hands and a smile in his face.

"Thanks. My legs are killing me." He told her, coming through the door.

She laughed and let him in.

"I'm really sorry. I know my excuses aren't good enough. But I have a suprise for you."

"You do?" She questioned.

"Yes. I'll meet you down here in 15."

"Alright."

"Happy Valentines Day, 'Mione."

"Thank you." She told him,then kissed him.

"Wait, will you forgive me?"

"I already did."

"When?"

"When you walked inside."


End file.
